


Between Two Worlds

by AlexaLily



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaLily/pseuds/AlexaLily
Summary: Kassandra is tired of fighting and decides to find an alternate method of acquiring the power that the mythical beasts of Greece hold.





	1. The Sensual Kisses of the Medusa

Kassandra's travels had brought her to the isle of Lesbos. She had heard of the wonderful fruits and pleasures of the island but what brought her here today was a desire for power. A pair of women in the city of Eresos had given her the stone circle she now held in her hands that was supposedly the key to a lock of an ancient door sealed within the Petrified Forest. While she wasn't sure how the women had come into possession of the disc, she didn't really care. She would always cherish her memories of the night she had spent with the couple in exchange for the strange stone.

So now she found herself deep within the stone forest, approaching the locked door she had only heard about in legends. While there were some strange, unrecognizable noises coming from inside, it was nothing like the screams of the damned she had been led to believe it would be.

Next to the door was a circular indentation in the wall. She ran her hand along the smooth stone and figured this must be the lock where she must insert the key. She drew the disc out of her bag and placed inside the receptacle and, almost as if drawn by magic, the disc sucked into place and began to rotate. As the key rotated around the door slowly began to open. Once the key had made one full revolution it slowed down and eventually stopped as the door now stood wide open. The key began to glow and actually faded from existence, but there was no time for Kassandra to stay and watch the magic occur because as the disc began to disappear, the door began to close. She quickly scurried inside and lit a torch as the inside of the structure was only getting darker as the door slid closed.

The corridor she now found herself in was simultaneously unremarkable but also amazing. It was unlike any stonework she had seen elsewhere across Greece but it was also very plainly designed. There were no intricate carvings telling tales of heroes or paintings depicting great rulers it was all just flat, bare stone. She made her way down the corridor slowly because her torch barely lit more than a few feet in front of her.

The corridor twisted and turned until eventually she came upon a doorway to a large room. The roof of the room had actually began to crumble and was letting in some sunlight. Kassandra extinguished her torch and tossed it to the ground as she carefully stepped into the room. It was a round room with a few pillars scattered around it. They must have been the remnants of the structure that held up the ceiling that now found itself scattered across the otherwise dusty floor of the chamber.

Kassandra froze as she heard something. It was almost like a... hissing noise? She wasn't sure what to expect here but she was hoping for something better than a giant snake. She hated fighting snakes and she especially didn't want to fight a particularly large one. Her mind began to relax as she saw a figure appear from the shadows of a hallway connected to the opposite end of the room. At first the figure appeared to be a woman but then Kassandra realized that she wasn't walking... she was slithering. As the figure came fully into the sunlight she realized now that the creature she now faced was the mythical Medusa: a snake's tail in place of human legs, writhing snakes instead of hair, and a forked tongue hissing in her mouth. On one hand, Kassandra felt nervous to be face to face with such a legendary killer but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement. The great Perseus had come prepared with a mirrored shield in order to fight the Medusa but Kassandra had brought a slightly different plan of her own.

The Medusa hissed at Kassandra and began to raise her bow, ready to challenge the smaller misthios to combat, but instead of drawing her own weapons Kassandra instead tossed them to the ground and raised up her hands. The Medusa looked at her curiously and lowered her bow a bit as she waited for Kassandra to make a move.

"I'm not here to fight you! Neither of us has to die here." Kassandra carefully took a step forward. She wasn't sure if the Medusa could understand human speech but she hoped for the best. "Perhaps we could find another way to do this?" she proposed. She began to undo her tight leather armor and let it drop to the ground, continuing to step forward. She eventually found herself only a few feet in front of the mythical beast, completely nude.

The Medusa tilted her head as she studied Kassandra. At this distance, it truly seemed like the Medusa had nothing to fear from Kassandra. The human was almost an entire foot shorter than her (not including the several extra feet of tail on the ground that supported her monstrous weight), and the misthios had, perhaps foolishly, discarded all her possessions on the other side of the room. The Medusa tossed her bow to the side and dropped her quiver of arrows to the ground and slid closer to the human. Kassandra held her breath, knowing that any sudden movement and the Medusa would probably just focus her gaze and turn her to stone. Kassandra had heard that while the legendary creature was capable of turning people to stone, she was only able to do so at short distances and only when her gaze was focused for long enough.

The Medusa raised one of her hands up to Kassandra's face and gently brushed her cheek. The Medusa's skin felt like some strange combination of human skin and a snake's scales. It wasn't quite one but not quite the other, it was such a unique sensation that Kassandra couldn't help but let out a small gasp as the creature touched her. The gasp made the Medusa smile; it seems she was excited by Kassandra's surprise. The Medusa leaned down and kissed Kassandra, her forked tongue slipping into the misthios' mouth and twisted around her tongue. The sensation was amazing and truly unlike anything Kassandra had felt yet. The idea of a tongue capable of things that no human tongue could do was exciting to Kassandra.

The Medusa pulled away from the kiss, leaving Kassandra wishing for more. She grinned and moved her hands down to the misthios' breasts and began to grope her. Kassandra let out a moan as she easily enjoyed the familiar sensation. The Medusa pinched and pulled at Kassandra's nipples which elicited more moans from the woman. At this point, Kassandra decided she would test the limits of this encounter and reached her hands up to the Medusa's own chest and cupped the creature's larger breasts in her hands. Kassandra couldn't help but smile at the unnaturally large size of the snake-woman's chest. Her human hands could barely grip them as she squeezed at them. The Medusa let out a hiss but this one seemed different than the one she had originally been greeted with when she entered the chamber. This hiss almost seemed more... sensual? It seemed as if this particular hiss were the Medusa's equivalent of a moan.

The Medusa then surprised Kassandra as it grabbed her wrists, pulled them up over the human's head and pushed her down to the ground. Kassandra let out an loud gasp as she hit the ground and at the sudden sign of aggression. Her long snake tail had coiled in a way that allowed her to support her weight over Kassandra and kept their bodies a few inches apart. The Medusa hissed again, her tongue flickering between her grinning lips.

She started by kissing Kassandra's lips again but quickly began to move downward, her tongue caressing every part of Kassandra's smaller frame. First to her cheek, then down her neck and along a collarbone. A quick pass by her shaved armpit and across to the nipple of a breast. Down across her chiseled abs with a slightly longer pause at her bellybutton. Continuing down past Kassandra's waist, going along a leg and to the inside of her thigh, where the Medusa finally came to rest just barely a tongue-length away from Kassandra's waiting pussy. Although the Medusa's arms no longer held Kassandra's own in place and were instead lower down, holding on to her hips, Kassandra knew that she should keep her own arms in place above her head and let the mythical beast be in full control.

Kassandra had been waiting and hoping for this since waking up this morning and parting ways with the kind women whom she received the stone disc from, so her excitement was quite visible with some of her juices beginning to run down her thigh.

The very tip of the Medusa's forked tongue tickled Kassandra's lips and teased at her clitoris. The simple motion had elicited a longer moan from Kassandra. Although the Medusa hadn't heard her reputation, Kassandra was known across the world not just for her mastery of combat but also for her near-insatiable lust. Despite being more than satisfied the night before, Kassandra needed attention daily and the excitement had built up inside of her and put her on-edge now. The Medusa's hot breath on her vagina only made the feelings more intense, somehow heating up her already hot body.

The Medusa lowered her head, plunging her tongue into Kassandra. The writhing tongue felt amazing inside of her. Although it lacked the girth of a regular cock, it made up for in movement and was able to quickly and nimbly move around her insides and caress every spot inside of Kassandra. The moans that Kassandra let out echoed across the large, mostly empty, room and made her briefly wonder if they could escape out the broken ceiling and if anyone was even close enough to hear her. The thought quickly disappeared as the pleasure of the Medusa's tongue overwhelmed her mind.

An amazing tongue wasn't the monster's only trick though. The writhing mess of snakes that adorned her head wiggled around, placing their own snake-like kisses across Kassandra's thighs and a few even reached up towards her waist. The sensation was strange but at this point Kassandra was very welcoming to anything new and different that this mythical encounter could provide her with. It didn't take long for all the sensations to overwhelm Kassandra and cause her pussy to quiver and contract as she orgasmed. She arched her back and let out longer, louder, moans as the intense feelings of pleasure washed over her entire body.

The Medusa withdrew her head from between Kassandra's thighs and gazed at the mercenary, her body covered in a glaze of sweat. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and even the slightest touch from the snake-woman caused her body to shiver. The Medusa let out a grin and a hiss that Kassandra assumed meant she wasn't done yet. The Medusa grabbed on to Kassandra's hips and turned her over, immediately excited Kassandra as she was glad that this legendary confrontation was not yet over.

The Medusa's hands ran up the backs of Kassandra's legs and gripped the misthios' tight ass. Despite how much Kassandra worked out, she still had an ass that was plenty of fun to grab and play with (or at least, that's what her numerous partners had told her) and the Medusa's reaction of grabbing and squeezing seemed to confirm this. What happened next, however, surprised Kassandra. The Medusa once again lowered her head, this time her tongue ventured to Kassandra's ass. At first the tongue just caressed the outside of her hole, massaging it and preparing it for what came next.

Kassandra gasped as the forked tongue delved inside her ass, pleasuring her the same way it had her pussy. She enjoyed anal more than she let on and loved it when she could convince a man to fuck her there but she had never found anyone willing to go this far. The Medusa's willingness to please Kassandra and her intricate movements inside of her quickly brought Kassandra to a second orgasm. This one was different but just as pleasurable. The Medusa felt the mercenary's asshole clench around her thin tongue as Kassandra gasped for air between her noisy moans.

The Medusa pulled and rolled Kassandra over again, this time leaning back farther. Kassandra gazed up at the snake-woman's visage. Her mind was temporarily clouded by the remnants of her previous orgasm but it soon became clear what the Medusa was expecting to happen next. One of the snake-woman's hands ran down her smooth-but-scaly body and came to rest just below her waist where a normal human's body would split into two legs. It was hard to notice at a glance, but Kassandra soon saw what it was the Medusa wanted. The monster ran one finger along a the lips that were nearly camouflaged by the scaly skin. Tonight was not going to end with only Kassandra being wracked with waves of pleasure, the Medusa was expecting her to return the favor.

Kassandra slowly pushed her self up until she was kneeling in front of the Medusa. She glanced up and her eyes met those of the smiling snake-woman. The snakes covering her scalp all looked at her and hissed in unison, encouraging her to get on with it. As if that wasn't enough, the Medusa moved her other hand and ran it through Kassandra's hair, gripping the misthios and gently pushing her down towards the Medusa's waiting vagina.

It didn't actually take much to encourage Kassandra, she had been with plenty of women and thoroughly enjoyed eating them out and making them cum with nothing but her own tongue. The idea of doing the same with a one-of-a-kind mythical beast though excited her to no end and made her more than eager to begin.

Kassandra spread apart the thick lips that hid the true prize beneath. The Medusa seemed to be almost entirely human here, despite the scaly exterior. Lucky for Kassandra that made it easy for her to get to work and she buried her tongue into the snake-woman's pussy. She figured that it must have been a while since the Medusa had had a partner like this because her first orgasm came almost instantly. As the pleasure washed over the Medusa, she kept her hand firmly in Kassandra's hair and held her in place and encouraged her to keep going.

So keep going she did. She used every trick she could think of, all her practice with human women being put to good use here with this legendary partner. As Kassandra kept going, it became hard to distinguish one orgasm from the next. The Medusa wouldn't let her stop and the pulsating, writhing, pleasure never seemed to end. After what Kassandra guessed was the snake-woman's third or fourth orgasm, she felt the long tail begin to wrap around her torso but her mind was too clouded by her horniness to be concerned at what that might mean. In fact, the slight pressure it began to squeeze her with felt quite good and actually encouraged her to continue her duty with more vigor than before.

Finally, the Medusa let a noise other than her strange hiss-moans: she yelled out as Kassandra felt one last orgasm wrack the snake-woman's body. The Medusa pulled at Kassandra's hair, signalling to her that her job was done now as her tail loosened its grip on the misthios' body.

Kassandra moved up the snake-woman's body, mimicking what had been done to her earlier and kissed her way up her body, eventually once again kissing the Medusa's sweet lips and feeling that exquisite tongue once more. They laid together for a while in the cool air, Kassandra's head resting on the Medusa's chest. She closed her eyes while she listened to the monster's heart beat. Suddenly, a voice she had never heard before interrupted her thoughts.

"...Wield fear as a weapon, may our enemies crumble..." whispered the voice. Kassandra startled and sat upright, looking around the room to see who the voice belonged to. But she suddenly found herself alone. No humans were to found. No monsters. Not even the Medusa was still here. She was alone in the chamber, with only the belongings she had discarded earlier and a new, strange, sphere by her side.


	2. The Gentle Strength of the Sphinx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra's search for ancient power takes her to the land of Boeotia where she has a close encounter with the legendary Sphinx.

Kassandra's odyssey lead her to the heart of Boeotia on a cliff overlooking Lake Kopais. She held up her torch and gazed at the various bizarre pillars that surrounded the strangely carved altar that she stood before. Atop the altar sat an intricately carved Sphinx statue made of some material she was unable to identify. It seemed similar to bronze but when she touched it, it felt warm and was unlike any metal she had ever felt before. 

She had been told that this was where she would meet another mythical beast, but she saw no such creature here. In fact, there didn't seem to be any creature nearby at all. The only other living thing she had seen recently had been an abnormally large lion that she had to kill in order to fish a supposedly-magical amulet out of. There was the remains of some kind of camp nearby but whoever had set it up had abandoned it, although it did seem that they had been here somewhat recently.

As Kassandra turned to leave, but just as she began to walk away there was a sudden burst of light from the altar, the force of which extinguished her torch. She no longer needed the torch though, because some unseen markings on the pillars around her had begun to glow and eerie yellow light. As she turned to face the altar, she saw that the strange metal statue was gone and instead she faced a larger, actual sphinx. She had the face of a beautiful woman with a mane of elegant feathers that were not unlike an eagle's. Her torso began as a human's, with feather-covered breasts that drew Kassandra's gaze, but quickly changed to a more feline shape as it had the legs of a lion in place of a human's arms or legs. The Sphinx stretched out the wings on her back, showing her full and glorious wingspan. Her tail twisted around to face Kassandra, revealing it be an ordinary tail but in fact a fully living snake that hissed at her when it saw her. The hiss briefly reminded Kassandra of her encounter with the Medusa but she quickly refocused her attention to the amazing beast before her.

"By the gods! The statue... came alive!" Kassandra exclaimed.

"I am no statue, child. If you cannot comprehend what stands before you, how are you to entertain me?" the Sphinx spoke in a beautifully elegant voice.

"I came here for another reason." she replied, attempting to keep her voice calm so that the gorgeous creature knew that she meant business.

"Oh? Then tell me, little one. Why are you here?" the Sphinx inquired.

"You protect an object of great power. I have been asked to return it to where it belongs."

"A most noble of causes. Sadly, I cannot grant your request." The Spinx said with a grin that showed the sharpened teeth that lined her mouth.

"There's too much at stake. I won't leave without it." Kassandra hoped that she would be able to settle this amicably. She didn't want to have to kill and miraculous beasts and had so far avoided doing exactly that.

"The power I guard is not for the weak-willed" the Sphinx replied with a sneer.

"I can resist" Kassandra confidently claimed.

"One must risk everything in the pursuit of knowledge. If you can answer my questions wisely then you have proven yourself worthy." The Spinx adjusted her posture atop her pedestal as she waited for Kassandra to accept these terms.

"I think I have another idea..." Kassandra said. She reached for the hilt of her sword and glanced up at the Sphinx. Her gaze had narrowed as she clearly expected the worst from Kassandra. But instead of attacking, she dropped the sword to the ground and soon the rest of her weaponry followed. The expression on the Sphinx's face changed to a quizzical one; unsure of what the human had in mind. Kassandra undid the straps of leather that held her armor in place and tossed that to the ground atop her weapons until eventually she once again stood completely naked in front of a mythical beast.

"You offer yourself to me?" The Sphinx wanted to make sure she understood Kassandra's gesture correctly. 

"I do. I can be yours, if you will have me." Kassandra replied, putting her arms out with her palms up, as if to show that she had no tricks up any metaphorical sleeves.

The Sphinx stepped down off the pedestal and moved her face to just in front of Kassandra's. She sniffed at the mercenary's hair and licked her cheek, in a way that was not unlike what Kassandra would expect from a cat, and then moved to lock eyes with Kassandra. 

"You seem special, little one. I suppose we can try something different from what the others who have seeked power have done." The Sphinx said, her grin slowly growing with ever word. Kassandra began to smile as well, her excitement hard to contain, until the Sphinx's large front paws reached up to her shoulders and pushed her down to the rough carved stone ground. It was from here that Kassandra suddenly noticed a part of the Sphinx that she had not seen when she was perched atop the pedestal. Apparently, having the body of a lion meant not just the torso and limbs of one but also a large cock to go with it. The long member slowly grew in length as the Sphinx's excitement grew and the first few drops of pre-cum began to drip out of the tip. 

Kassandra's excitement bubbled over as she smiled and laughed. She stroke one of the Sphinx's forelegs and felt the soft fur that covered most of her body. She glanced up at the Sphinx's face which was covered with a look of anticipation that betrayed the wise, stoic, air that the Sphinx had been putting on before.

"I'm going to be a bit rough. It has been a while since I found a suitable partner." The Sphinx warned.

"Please-" Kassandra began to reply but she suddenly cut herself off as she gasped for air when the Sphinx's cock pressed into her vagina. She had slept with men of all shape and sizes before but none of them compared to the Sphinx's size. The Sphinx's member was easily as wide as Kassandra's own bicep and about as long as forearm with the tip of the head flaring a bit to make the initial entry require that much more force to get the full size inside of Kassandra.

It wasn't uncommon for a lover to be gentle with Kassandra the first time they were together. Despite her pleading for them to go harder or to be rougher, they were usually too scared, almost as if they thought they could somehow break the Mighty Misthios. But the Sphinx was no ordinary lover. Although only some of body was that of a lion, she seemed to have the spirit of a lion inside her. She wasted no time in thrusting in and out of Kassandra's tight pussy. The Sphinx pounded away at the human, clearly having no regard for Kassandra's body. She was only interested in using her for her own pleasure. The fact that Kassandra was greatly enjoying the experience seemed incidental.

Kassandra wrapped her hands around the Sphinx's front legs. Each thrust made a new wave of pleasure wash over her body that made her feel like if she didn't grab on to something that she might float away. The rhythm of the Sphinx's powerful thrusts were almost hypnotic. Kassandra watched as the Sphinx's beautiful face contorted with pleasure and she let out yelps and yowls in place of the moans a normal human might make. Kassandra's gaze moved downward to the Sphinx's breasts which bounced along to the thumping rhythm of their desire. Even though they were mostly covered in feathers, Kassandra could still recognize them as having ample size and being quite shapely. They were perhaps the finest pair of breasts she had ever seen. Once again, her mind wandered to the Medusa and for a split second she tried to compare the two creatures' chests but once she felt the full length of the Sphinx's cock slam into her she was brought back to the reality she currently faced of being used as this majestic monster's cock sleeve.

It wasn't long before Kassandra's first orgasm burst out. Her cunt squeezed on the Sphinx's large cock as hard as it could and she let out a pleasure-fueled scream. Kassandra's back arched and her grip on the Sphinx's legs tightened, the orgasm almost convincing her that she would somehow leave this plain of existence if she didn't hold on tight enough. All of this just made the Sphinx even hungrier for pleasure and so she doubled down, thrusting harder and faster while Kassandra's body quivered beneath her. This in turn pushed Kassandra even further; she couldn't tell if one orgasm finished and a second immediately started or if the entire thing was one extremely long and extremely overwhelming orgasm. 

Kassandra reached one hand up along a front leg and towards the Sphinx's face. Between her grunts and moans that accompanied each thrust, Kassandra choked out some words. 

"Please... let me... taste..." Instead of finishing her sentence she left her mouth hanging open, hoping that the Sphinx would understand her request. It seemed that the creature did, as she slowed her pumping down until she stopped completely and withdrew her cock completely. Kassandra let out a gasp, the feeling of the thick head of the cock leaving her was unlike anything she had felt before.

The Sphinx began to walk in such a way that the tip of her cock brushed against all of Kassandra's body on its way up towards her waiting mouth. First the head brushed through the small clump of pubic hair that Kassandra had groomed and left above her vagina, then it continued up along her abs and left a small trail of a mix of pre-cum and Kassandra's own fluids along her torso. The head of the cock got caught on one of Kassandra's breasts for a moment and caused her a strange, but pleasurable, sensation as it pushed on her tit and eventually forced its way past. Finally, the cock came to rest just above her mouth where Kassandra could see just how big it truly was.

Kassandra began by sticking her tongue out and massaging the small slit on the tip from which the pre-cum had been leaking. This elicited a deep moan from the Sphinx, as she clearly enjoyed this new sensation. Kassandra used both her hands to grasp, and gently stroke, the large member. She lick up the juices the covered it and enjoyed the mixed taste that the two of them had created. The Sphinx contently purred as Kassandra gracefully worked the cock. Kassandra slid one had down to the base of the cock and could feel the Sphinx's balls hidden below, each about the size of a pomegranate. Although they didn't hang down like most creatures did, she wasn't sure she could stand the thumping they would create considering how vigorously the Sphinx had been fucking her thus far.

"Please... give it to me... I need..." she groaned out at the Sphinx, once again being too awash with emotion and pleasure to find the proper words to voice her request.

The Sphinx grinned and even laughed a little; pleased with herself and how she had already fucked this human to the point of her not being able to speak properly. She pulled her cock away from the misthios' eager mouth and moved back in to place so she could finish what she had started.

"yesyesyesyesyesyes" Kassandra breathlessly gasped out the words, barely audible over the Sphinx's heavy purring. The Sphinx brushed the tip of her cock against the lips of Kassandra's pussy a few times to play with her toy before she truly began to play with her toy once again. This, in turn, made Kassandra whine and squirm with her words changing simply to "pleasepleasepleaseplease" as she gyrated her hips to try and convince the cock to fuck her more.

The Sphinx leaned her face in close to Kassandra's, placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then whispered to her "Tell me what you want from me. If you're going to beg then at least do it properly and don't just whine like some animal." The words seemed to help clear Kassandra's mind somewhat, or at least enough for her to form a mostly-coherent sentence.

"Please Sphinx... I need your cock in me... I can't live... without you fucking me... please use me... however you please." she forced out between gasps. As soon as the final 'please' left Kassandra's lips, the Sphinx rammed her hard cock back into the misthios and she immediately went right back to the pace she had set earlier. Just as quickly as Kassandra's mind had cleared up it clouded back with the overwhelming pleasure and her speech devolved back into moans and grunts with only the occasional 'yes' or 'please' or 'harder' mixed in.

Kassandra's third orgasm hit her like a boulder tumbling down a mountain. She yelled even louder this time as her body ached and screamed in pleasure, every muscle in her body contracting and twitching all at once. Her pussy squeezed down on the Sphinx even harder than it had before, surprising the Sphinx at just how strong the human was and causing her to let out more yelps of pleasure with each thrust. Kassandra was so overcome by the orgasm that as she stared up at the Sphinx's beautiful visage that her vision began to blur. For a moment she wondered if any of this was real or if perhaps this was just a particularly vivid dream or vision she was having but that was quickly disproved as she felt the Sphinx's thick member gouge into her even deeper than it had before. Not even her wildest of dreams could make her feel this way; make her feel this amazing.

The Sphinx began thrusting faster, her face contorting as she came closer to her own climax. Her mouth began to hang open as her breathing became heavier. Some of her own spit dripped down onto Kassandra's face below which the horny misthios immediately wiped up and licked off of her fingers. The human was clearly desperate for any and all fluids that the Sphinx would give her. Watching Kassandra tease her fingers with her tongue brought back the sight and feeling of Kassandra caressing her balls not long before hand. _She wants it... and I think she has earned it_ the Sphinx thought to herself. 

The Sphinx let out the roar of a lion as her balls tightened and twitched. She thrust a few smaller thrusts and then her cock began to throb as it flooded Kassandra's hole with the mythical monster's creamy load. Each small thrust was accompanied by yet another spurt of juice, each one causing the smile on Kassandra's face to get bigger and bigger. After quite a few pulsating cumshots were released deep inside Kassandra, the Sphinx could feel the warm fluid leaking out of her partner's pussy so she pulled out the cock and let the next several throbs of pleasure spray out onto Kassandra's body. She gasped when the first rope of cum launched out and began to cover her from her bellybutton all the way up to her cheek where the very end of it landed. After six or seven more sprays, the Sphinx decided to cram her cock back into Kassandra's pussy once more and let loose even more semen into her. 

Between the cock forcing its way into her once more, the feeling of being filled with not just a cock but all the delicious cum that came from it, and the intoxicating smell of the cum that covered her, Kassandra came a forth time. This time, her body was almost too tired to orgasm properly but her muscles still did their best to shiver and twitch as the surges of pleasure coursed through her. She reached her hands up to the Sphinx's body and grabbed at anything she could hold, just wanting to be close to her mythical partner one more time. One hand found some fur on the Sphinx's torso while the other managed to grab at a feathered breast. She squeezed both as her orgasm came and went, her body too tired to keep this up much longer.

The Sphinx's roar had been reduced to rather loud purrs by now. She gazed down at the smiling human beneath her and couldn't help but smile back at her. She decided that this human must be truly wise to be able to come up with such an outrageous, joyous, and pleasurable plan to obtain the power of the Sphinx.

The Sphinx began to glow with a light that was just like the one she had appeared in. Her cock twitched a few more times inside Kassandra as the last couple drops of cum crept out of the tip and added to the fluid that practically flooded out of her thoroughly messied pussy. 

Just as quickly as she had appeared, the Sphinx faded away. In her place, though, was another strange orb that was like the one she had found when her time with the Medusa came to an end.

"...Outwit our oppressors, hide our truth within lies..." came the unknown voice that she had only last heard after her time with the Medusa.

The words echoed around Kassandra's head for a while, her own thoughts having trouble forming as the last few bits of pleasure settled within her body. She gazed down at the orb which was resting on her stomach. She rolled it around a bit to look at the grooves that were carved in to it, but quickly realized this was only getting it covered in the Sphinx's copious amount of cum that had been sprayed all over her. She laughed to herself and tossed the orb over to her pile of clothes and weapons.

Kassandra laid on the ground and stared at the night sky. With one hand she casually brushed the cum that covered her chest around, absentmindedly spreading it around even more than it already was. Her other hand reached down between her legs and gently massaged the lips of her pussy. It almost stung to touch herself now but it was a pleasurable sort of pain that she felt and so she kept rubbing and occasionally poking a finger or two inside of her. Each time she reached inside, more of the Sphinx's cum would spill out onto the ground. Wanting to let as little go to waste as possible, Kassandra did her best to lick up any of it that stayed on her hand.

As much as Kassandra wanted to stay here all night and reminisce about the exciting events of the night, she knew that she probably shouldn't sleep out in the open here. It was easy for her to think that but her exhausted body refused to move so she stayed there a while longer, touching herself and tasting the mixed fluids that she had created with the mythical beast.


	3. The Trickery of the Minotaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra finds herself in Pephka where she believes she can find the minotaur, but she runs into some unexpected hurdles first.

Kassandra stepped off of the Adrestia onto the main dock in the port of Lato. She took a deep lungful of the salty sea air and stretched her arms. As much as she enjoyed spending time on the ship now and then, she never liked being cooped up there for too long.

She looked up at the several tall stone statues of the Minotaur that flanked the path leading up to the city. She began her trek, occasionally asking anyone that looked like a local if they knew anything about the next mythical beast that was on her list.

Eventually she came upon a scrawny man named Leiandros yelling something about some trials of the Minotaur. She pulled him aside to try and get all the information he had, but he insisted that she needed to go and complete three trials before she could be judged worthy of facing the Minotaur. She let out a heavy sigh and stared at the small man, dissatisfaction clear on her face. She grabbed Leiandros and dragged him into an alleyway, out of the view of the busy street full of people. She pushed him against the wall and slammed one hand on the wall next to his head, doing her best to be as physically intimidating as she could.

"Look, I just want to know where the Minotaur is. If you knew of my adventures, you'd know that I'm more than worthy to face it." While the man was clearly afraid of her, he didn't give up the information she wanted.

"Like I said, you just need to complete the trials and collect the tokens! And if you truly are as worthy as you claim then they should cause you no trouble at all!" he shivered with fear as he spoke but he somehow managed to stick to his original plan for her.

Kassandra rolled her eyes, grabbed the collar of Leiandros's tunic, slammed him against the wall, and used her other hand to pull out her spear. She held the blade up to his neck, stared directly into his eyes and spoke once more.

"How about instead of completing the three trials, I complete the trial of carving some tokens you of your malakas hide. How does that sound?" she said, much more aggressively than before.

"Okay okay okay, fine. I've got two others who passed the trials. You can go with them. Please, just don't hurt me." The metal of the spearhead was surprisingly warm against his neck and left a small cut when Kassandra pulled the blade away. Kassandra released him and put her the spear away, clearly frustrated at how much effort such a simple request required.

"Well? Get moving, show me where these other two are." She pushed him back towards the main street, waiting for him to lead the way. As he started walking back to the street she could see a small trail down his leg. The fact that she had scared him enough to make him piss himself gave her a small bit of satisfaction and even granted her a small chuckle.

She followed Leiandros through the streets of Lato until they eventually came upon two burly looking men that she assumed must be the other two warriors that he introduced as the other two warriors mighty enough to overcome the three trials. She looked them up and down and was thoroughly unimpressed. They had size and seemed rather muscular but it was painfully obvious that they weren't really warriors. Sure, they both wore some armor but none of it fit well. And sure, they both carried weapons with them but the unimpressive blades they wielded were dirty and on the verge of rusting. Any real warrior would know better than to show up to such a challenge as a fight with the Minotaur looking like this. She thought about objecting to being accompanied by them but she decided against it, hoping that maybe she could use them as distractions while she prepared for her own encounter against the beast.

"Hello boys, this nice woman will be going with you to the Cave of the Brave. She's passed the trials with flying colors, you three will make a great team! Now, you two know the way there already, right? I have to uh... go and administer and oversee more trials! The brave warriors never stop washing up on the shores of Lato!" he let out a quick laugh and then hurried off as quickly as he could. Kassandra spat in his direction as he left. While she missed her target, she was only partially aiming for him. She turned to face the two men.

"Well? Lead the way. I don't want to waste any time." she ordered. The two men glanced at each other, clearly taken aback by the way she immediately took charge of things.

"O-of course." said one of them. They moved over and hopped onto a pair of horses that were nearby, waited for Kassandra to climb onto a third horse, and then set off along the dirt trail to a cave hidden amongst some cliffs outside of town.

The two men had been almost totally silent on their way to the cave. Kassandra had tried to formulate some kind of strategy with them but they only nodded and agreed with anything she had said. She wasn't sure if they had heard her at all or if they were too scared to comprehend anything she said. The entrance of the cave didn't seem like anything special. Sure, there were discarded weapons and armor strewn about outside but that could be for any number of reasons. The three of them dismounted and tied their horses to a scrawny, near-dead tree nearby.

"Well, here we go." Kassandra said, and motioned for them to take the lead. When neither of the two moved, she rolled her eyes and strode forward.

"Fine, I'll take point. _Malakas._ " she muttered under her breath.

Just as the trio got deep enough into the cave to where they might require a torch, the first of the two 'warriors' chickened out. He exclaimed something about wanting to be a baker on the way out, dropping his rusty sword somewhere along the way. Kassandra struck a torch and shook her head, not exactly surprised that this was happening.

Slightly further in, they started to hear some sounds that young children might describe as 'menacing' but Kassandra described as 'like a dying cow'. Unfortunately, it seemed her remaining warrior-wannabe companion was a child at heart because the noise was enough for him to also turn tail and flee. She continued deeper into the cave on her own.

She eventually came upon a larger room that was actually well-lit. She put out her torch and tossed it aside. The room had yet a smaller version of the large Minotaur statues that had greeted her near the docks with a small altar in front of it. She approached slowly, unsure of what to expect this time around. A roar echoed throughout the cave and caused Kassandra to stop in her tracks.

"This is your last chance to flee, mortal!" came a shout. A figure stepped out from behind statue. Kassandra expected the Minotaur to be larger, but the figure was clearly a man with the head of a bull. She put up her hands and slowly took a few more steps forward.

"I. Am. The Minotaur!" the figure yelled and let out another small roar. A small part of Kassandra didn't want to believe that this truly was the mythical beast but she hadn't been misled so far so why should she be suspicious of this encounter? The women on Lesbos that gave her the disc hadn't lied about it opening the door to the Medusa and the men in Boeotia had told her the truth about where to find the Sphinx's altar.

"Drop all your valuables and flee in terror, mortal! Leave me your drachmae and you shall be spared! Otherwise, death by hoof awaits you!" the Minotaur shouted at her. Just as she had with her two previous encounters with beasts, she dropped her weapons to the ground and began loosening her armor.

"I need the power you can grant me, Minotaur and I wish to make an exchange. If you'll have me, that is." she offered. She dropped her leather chest piece to the ground, revealing her round breasts to the beast and spread her arms out wide, hoping that the monster's bull-brain could understand her intent.

"O-oh! Uh... yes I believe this will be a sufficient offering! Join me, and my power shall be yours!" he replied, initially startled by her offer. He began to wrestle with the belt that held up his leather loincloth but when Kassandra saw that he was having trouble with it, she moved forward and kneeled before him.

"Please, mighty Minotaur, let me help you with this." After the wonderful bodies of the Medusa and the Sphinx, Kassandra was excited to see what the Minotaur was equipped with. She undid the buckled and let the leather drop to the ground and did her best to hide her disappointment at what she saw. She expected that the Minotaur would at least be hung like a bull, or maybe it would have multiple cocks or something, but instead she was greeted with just a single, flaccid, below-average human cock.

"It's uh... a little cold in this cave! Warm me up!" the Minotaur ordered.

"Y-yes, of course..." Kassandra gently stroked the cock with one hand and cupped his mediocre-sized balls in her other hand. The Minotaur's cock did grow a bit as it became erect but it still wasn't the monstrous length or girth that she was hoping for. Of all the men she had fucked, this encounter seemed like it was going to rate on the lower end of all those experiences.

"You're still clothed! Reveal yourself and prepare for the ride of a lifetime!" he shouted.

"R-right, yes..." she backed up a step and stood up then undid the last few bits of armor until she was completely naked. While she finished stripping, the Minotaur lowered himself to the ground and laid down on his back, put his hands behind his head and awaited her company. "O-okay..." she was expecting more aggression from such a legendary beast but was ready to go along with this if it meant getting the Minotaur's power.

She climbed over top the Minotaur and lowered herself down until she was mere inches above his cock. She grabbed it in her hand and slipped it inside. She did her best not to show him her disappointment. Surely a beast with such a terrible reputation would anger easily if she wasn't pleased with their intercourse. As she slowly moved up and down his cock she let out a few moans, hoping he would enjoy it.

The Minotaur let out a moan that was certainly not what she expected a moaning Minotaur to sound like. The Minotaur's cock was barely noticeably inside of her at all and it made her wish for this to be over sooner rather than later. She had held off on fucking any of crew like she normally would during the ship ride here because she was expecting so much from this supposedly mighty Minotaur. 

Luckily, it didn't take long for the Minotaur to finish. She felt the Minotaur's cock twitch and a small splash of cum shot inside of her. She stayed atop the Minotaur and slowly gyrated her hips, causing him to let out a few more groans of pleasure. She ran her hands along the small bit of hair on his chest.

"Oh, Minotaur, you were wonderful. I'll never forget this." It really took everything she had to not laugh at the Minotaur. For such a mighty legend, this whole thing had been so thoroughly disappointing. Perhaps spending too much time in this cave had withered the Minotaur? She sat atop the Minotaur for a few moments, waiting for him to dissolve into light like the Medusa and the Sphinx had.

"Well?" the Minotaur asked. "Are you waiting for something? You can go now." He gestured his hand back towards the entrance of the cave.

"What? You're supposed to grant me your power. Just like the others did?" Kassandra was beginning to regret her initial response of silencing her internal suspicion. The Minotaur scooted out from under her and sat upright, but in doing so his head fell off, revealing his normal human head underneath. Kassandra watched as the Minotaur mask fell off and tumbled to the side. She looked back at the man, anger flaring up inside her.

" _Leiandros you malakas!_ " she shouted as she jumped up, pulled her spear out of her pile of weapons and threw it towards him, the spear sticking in the ground between his legs, only an inch or two short of skewering his softening cock. " _I should kill you! I'll skin you alive!_ " Leiandros quickly scooted further away and put his hands up.

"Let's not be hasty here, I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement here! We both had a good time, right? You can leave here telling people you slayed the Minotaur! I won't tell anyone what happened! Please, just don't kill me!" he quickly stammered out. His voice was shaky and he was clearly far more concerned for his well-being than when she had threatened him in the alleyway back in Lato. 

Kassandra angrily approached him, pulled the spear out of the ground, and swung it once to slash him across his slash. She made sure it wasn't fatal but it would certainly leave a scar. She put her hand around his throat, forced him back to the ground and held the spear tip an inch away from one of his eyes.

"Give me one good reason not to turn you into crow food." she demanded, her words scraping through her tightly clenched teeth. He grabbed at the hand around his throat and tried to signal that he couldn't talk so she slightly loosened his grip.

"I know where the real Minotaur is!" he quickly blurted out.

"Where!" she shouted at him and moved the blade just a little bit closer.

"The ruins! Knossos Palace! To the West!" he kept grabbing at her wrist, his throat sore from her vice-like grip. She let go of his throat and stood up over him and glared down at him.

"So... we're even, right?" Leiandros stuttered out as he tried to sit upright again.

Kassandra stopped and considered what to do for a moment. As he tried to scoot away, Kassandra placed a foot on Leiandros' chest and forced him back down, pinning him to the ground. "Almost" she said, her voice completely deadpan while glaring at him with a dead-eye stare.

She lowered herself back over him, crouching over his head. In her left hand she grabbed his hair and held his head still and then shoved her pussy into his face, partially expecting him to try and eat her out, but partially just planning to use him as something to grind against. With her other hand, she pressed the tip of her spear against his stomach, reminding him of what could happen if she decides that he isn't being cooperative enough.

The nicest way should could describe what he did was _lousy_ but a more honest assessment would have been _utterly incompetent_. He may have been trying his best to please her but he was so inexperienced at this that it was hard to believe he had ever even been with a woman before. Luckily, his face seemed to be just the right shape so that as she ground herself against him it rubbed all the right spots and she still managed to salvage and orgasm from the situation, although it was only slightly better than one that she would have come to own her own using nothing but her hands.

She stood up once again and let out a sigh as she walked back to her pile of armor and weapons. Leiandros was gasping for air; Kassandra had nearly smothered him with her pussy without even thinking about it. After she had dressed her self in her leather armor once again and picked up her weapons, Kassandra turned to look back at Leiandros one last time and saw that he was completely frozen in fear.

"One last thing." she said calmly. She quickly flung her spear at Leiandros, piercing directly through his chest, and pinning his now-dead body to the ground. She grabbed the handle of the spear and pulled the spear free, having to place her foot on his shoulder due to how embedded the spear was in his body.

" _Malakas_ " she grumbled as she strode out of the cave, intent on heading West, hoping that he truly was telling the truth before he died.


	4. The Aggression of the Minotaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra ventures beneath the ruins of Knossos Palace in search of the real Minotaur.

The Knossos Palace Ruins felt like they went on forever. The remaining structures above-ground had been massive - larger than any other single place she had been. The underground sections were just as impressive, if not even more so. Vast chambers and long hallways all carved from the Earth itself... it was truly an amazing feat. In the deepest chamber of the palace is where Kassandra found the familiar-yet-foreign plain and smooth stone that she had seen at her previous encounters with mythical beasts. In the center of the room was a large stone circle that was flanked by two of the massive Minotaur statues she had seen all across Crete. Just in front of the circle, there stood a small pillar with a circular indentation that was similar to the one she had seen in the Petrified Forest before her encounter with the Medusa.

She removed the stone disc from her bag, briefly recalling all the hoops she had to jump through in order to acquire this thing from a young boy. He had made her travel all across the island of Crete in search of clues about how to open the damned door to the Minotaur's labyrinth but then it ended up that the boy had the key all along and didn't even know it. She slid the disc into the lock and as soon as she let it go it clicked into place and began spinning on its own.

The sound of grinding stone echoed throughout the massive chamber as the stone circle split in half and slowly moved apart. She walked along the small stone slab that stuck out over the newly revealed pit and peered down. It was dark down below, but there was just enough light to let her see that there was a pool of water down below. She closed her eyes and took a breath then elegantly leapt off the stone slab like it was a diving board. She soared down through the darkness and splashed down into the water.

Kassandra pulled herself up out of the pool and shook off the water as best she could. She pulled out her torch but quickly realized that it had gotten completely soaked when she had made her grand entrance. She tossed it aside and started to feel along the wall as she began to walk down the dark hallway. Luckily, her hand soon bumped into an unlit torch that had been mounted on the wall. She pulled it free and lit it, revealing the stone around her to be the same smooth and slightly alien kind she had started to become familiar with. The torch didn't do much to light the way but it was certainly better than nothing. The hallway eventually lead her up a flight of stairs that then crumbled away to reveal something she hadn't quite thought about.

"Of course, the labyrinth." she let out a sigh. "And I didn't think to bring any golden thread." she descended down the crumbled ruins to what appeared to be the beginning of the labyrinth. The path almost immediately split into two different paths and Kassandra let out another heavy sigh as she tried to figure out which way to go. As Kassandra looked around though, she caught a sudden glint out of the corner of her eye and upon closer inspection, found that the golden thread Theseus had used to traverse this maze was still here after all these years.

"Gods bless you, Theseus." she muttered as she began to follow the shine of the thread. Unfortunately, the thread seemed to have outlasted parts of the labyrinth. Some of the stone corridors had begun to crumble. Her nimble acrobatics came in handy as some sections of the labyrinth had crumbled away completely into seemingly bottomless pits. All along the pathway she was following, and down the alternate pathways she passed by, were quiet a few dead bodies all in various states of decay.

When she had initially entered the maze, there had been some low rumbling sounds that she had assumed were just various stone mechanisms that were related to the door back above her settling into place but as she progressed further in and the sounds became louder she realized that it must be something else. The more she progressed inward, the more she could decipher what the noise was. It wasn't long before she could recognize the sound as not a rumble but as the bellow of a bull.

"Of course it's a bull. This is the Minotaur, after all." she muttered to herself. 

Eventually, the narrow corridors of the labyrinth gave way to a wide open area and single pathway forward. The path would carry her across the vast abyss below but this bridge was no safer than any of the other parts of the labyrinth she had ventured through; it was crumbling at the edges and even had a few sections that had fallen away completely. She slowly made her way across the bridge, nimbly jumping across gaps and avoiding any particularly loose sections.

On the other side of the massive gap was another large set of double doors which she was, surprisingly, able to push open. She had thought that such massive stone doors would have weighed a considerable amount but the glided along their hinges when she pushed on them almost as if they were made of air. As soon as the gap between the door grew large enough for her to slip through, another loud bellow came blasting out of the gap, throwing her off balance for a moment and extinguishing her torch. 

Kassandra squeezed between the doors and as she took steps into the dark room, some strange symbols along the walls began to glow, illuminating the room. She tossed the torch to the side and began to glance around the room but quickly had to dodge out of the way as the Minotaur came crashing towards her. It smashed into the doors she had just come through, slamming them shut. She barely had time to get out of its path and she certainly hadn't had time to do a proper dodge roll, leaving her laying on her back, staring up at the large beast.

The Minotaur managed to look even less human than what she had imagined. The beast was a few feet taller than she was and had muscles larger than any person's she had seen before. Its hide was a grey color and covered in scars, no doubt related to the countless wanna-be heroes she had seen littered around the labyrinth. It had some spots of thick fur on a few spots of its body, most notably a rather thick forest of hair covering its crotch. In one of its massive hands carried an even large double bladed battle axe on which Kassandra could see some splatters of dried blood.

"Wait!" she put up one hand to try and signal the Minotaur to stop attacking while she tried to scoot backwards and create some distance between the two. The Minotaur didn't seem to want to listen and instead swung the axe at her in a massive horizontal swing. She laid down flat and rolled across the ground, feeling the axe cut through the air mere inches above her. She scrambled to her feet, quickly drew her sword and then immediately tossed it to the ground. She put both her hands up in front of her this time and once again tried to communicate with it.

"I'm not looking for a fight!" she shouted, but once again the Minotaur ignored her as it gripped its axe in both hands and prepared for a mighty overhand swing and brought the axe down towards Kassandra. She once again dodged backwards and managed to barely avoid the powerful strike. Sparks shot off of the blade of the axe as it collided with the ground, providing a small bit of extra light for a moment. Kassandra backed up another step but soon encountered a problem: she had backed herself up against a wall.

The Minotaur drew its axe up again and swung another powerful swing but in its blind rage, it didn't consider the wall and the head of the axe became embedded in the stone just before it could cut into the misthios. Kassandra watched as the Minotaur tugged at the axe, clearly having trouble releasing the weapon from the stone, and took advantage of the extra moment she had been granted. She quickly undid the straps and latches holding her leather chestplate in place and moved it away enough to just reveal her breasts to the beast. She grabbed at her tits, giving them a gentle squeeze, and yelled at the beast more.

"There's no need to fight! I want something else!"

The monster stopped tugging on the axe and leaned in close to Kassandra, letting out a mighty exhale through its nostrils and bathing Kassandra in hot air. Her heart was racing now, partially from excitement of what she hoped to come and partially from fear for what might actually come. With its free hand, the Minotaur wrapped its entire hand around Kassandra's torso and brushed one of her breasts with its thumb, the sharp nail on the end of it felt like a knife being dragged across her skin. It exhaled another gust of hot breathe as it thought about what was being offered to it. The wait felt like an eternity to Kassandra, she had let the Minotaur put her in an extremely vulnerable position and was hoping that it understood her message. If it didn't, she could easily end up dead.

It released its other hand from the shaft of the axe, grabbed Kassandra's belt, and with one strong pull tore away her leather tassets and her cloth undergarments, revealing her eager pussy. The swift movements had made Kassandra yelp but the Minotaur seemed to not even hear it, as it just leaned in closer and poked the end of its snout into her crotch and began to sniff her. Kassandra wasn't sure what to do next so she just remained as still as she could and then patiently waited for the Minotaur's next move.

It raised its head from between her legs, let out a low growl at her, and then tightened its grip around her as it hefted her up against the wall so she was suspended above the ground. It tossed the remnants of her leather armor to the ground and reached between its own legs, parting the sea of thick hair in its crotch and revealed its cock. At first the Minotaur's member wasn't particularly impressive but it started to grow... and grow... and kept growing until it was the largest cock she had ever seen. Kassandra had heard men use a "third leg" euphemism to describe themselves before but this was the first time she had seen a cock that was deserving of the title.

"That... is quite impressive..." she said with a smile and a nervous chuckle. She wasn't sure that she could take the entire thing but she knew that she would at least have to try if she wished to attain the Minotaur's power.

The Minotaur stroked its cock with its large hand a few more times and then aligned the its head between Kassandra's legs. She felt some pre-cum smear on the lips of her vagina as it mixed with her own juices. It exhaled again, this time some spittle splashing across Kassandra's face and chest. Kassandra's eyes darted between the beast's face and its massive member, anticipation for what would surely come next building up inside of her.

Without warning, the Minotaur plunged itself into Kassandra's tight snatch and let out a bellow as it felt its cock get squeezed by the human. Kassandra let out a gasp that quickly evolved into a mix of screams and moans. For a moment she thought of her time with the Sphinx and how that divine cock had stretched her out but this was even larger and caused an even wilder sensation in her. Just as quickly as it inserted itself into her, the Minotaur began thrusting wildly, the head of its cock pounding into her and bottom out as it reached the limits of her vagina. The mix of pain and pleasure she felt leaned more towards pain at first but quickly transformed to pleasure as her body adjusted to the beast's size and strength.

The Minotaur loosened its grip around her torso, instead just lightly pressing her against the wall with its palm and allowed its cock to do most of the work of actually holding her up off the ground. Kassandra savored this feeling, thinking that this would be her only chance to experience such an amazing feat of strength from such a large cock.

It relentlessly pounded its cock into Kassandra, each thrust slamming into her insides in a way that she found strangely pleasurable. Occasionally, the Minotaur's motions would become too erratic and its cock would slip out of her tight little human pussy and each time the Minotaur let out a disgruntled bellow as it realigned its cock and plunged back into her as quickly as it could. Kassandra actually enjoyed each time it happened because the feeling of the initial penetration drove her wild and made her pussy quiver with excitement.

Kassandra's vision blurred as her first orgasm washed over her, her pussy stretched so far that it was barely able to squeeze the Minotaur's member any more than it already was. She let out a loud, yelling moan in hopes that the Minotaur understood it to mean that she was enjoying this just as much as it seemed to be. It seemed to understand her just fine as it returned her moan with a loud bellow of its own. Kassandra's toes curled and her legs shook as her whole body convulsed with pleasure. She grabbed onto the Minotaur's large hand around her and squeezed it as her hands automatically searched for something to hold on to while she was overcome with pleasure. None of this stopped the Minotaur; it just kept thrusting in and out and in and out, never slowing down and in fact seemingly thrusting harder with each push.

Kassandra's body eventually began to relax as the orgasm came to an end. The Minotaur slowed down a bit at this point and tightened its hand around her waist again. "No, more more more" she tried to say, but her voice barely came out at all as she breathlessly gasped for air. The Minotaur surprised her when it withdrew its cock and tossed her to the ground where she landed on the remnants of a broken column with a _thump_. She started to turn around to face the beast but before she could, it had a hand on her back, holding her in place and was already realigning its cock to her pussy's lips. She let out a brief excited chuckle as she figured out that it had just wanted to try a new position.

Her mind went numb with pleasure as the Minotaur's cock filled her up once again. From the new position it was able to hit even more spots inside of her and caused her to let out even more yelps and moans. It pushed down, hard, on her back to force her body to squeeze around its cock even more than it already was, causing it to also let out more pleasure-filled bellows. With its free hand, it grabbed at her braided hair and yanked back on her head. She didn't usually let her lovers pull on her hair like this but for such a special occasion, she was willing to make an exception. The Minotaur's strength pulling on her forced her back to arch and allowed her tits to freely bounce with each thrust that pounded into her. 

The Minotaur's moanful bellows began to happen more frequently and soon Kassandra felt the moans be accompanied by twitches and throbs of its cock. She could tell the Minotaur was close to climaxing and so she began to wiggle her hips what little she could in hopes of helping it happen just a little bit faster.

Its thrusts soon became much faster but also much shallower as Kassandra felt the first few sprays of cum be released inside of her.

"Ooooh YES, give it to me! Give it all to me!" she yelled out, still unsure if the Minotaur could understand her or not. At this point it didn't matter if it did or not, she was going to be filled up with the beast's seed whether she begged for it or not. What little space was left inside her vagina was soon filled with the Minotaur's semen and when more kept on flowing out of the pulsating cock it all began to leak out and cover the insides of her thighs and drip down onto the ground beneath her.

The Minotaur let out one last loud bellow as Kassandra felt its cock twitch inside of her one last time. The room started to be illuminated in a familiar mystical light and the beast's cock began to withdraw from her but soon the sensation of it filling her up disappeared entirely as the creature phased out of existence.

Kassandra turned over onto her back and then slid down to sit on the ground, leaning against the pillar she had previously be bent over. She sat in a puddle of the Minotaur's hot and sticky cum as she massaged her opening and let even more of the erotic fluids leak out of her. On the ground in front of her, just like after her time with the Medusa and the Sphinx, was another of the warm metal spheres. She rubbed one hand on it, feeling the smoothly etched spiral patterns across the orb's surface. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she could hardly believe the amazing experience she had just had with yet another of the mythical beasts.

It took Kassandra a while, but eventually she regained enough strength in her legs to stand up and walk around the empty chamber.. When the Minotaur had torn at her belt, her belongings had been scattered across the ground. She did her best to gather everything up, and soon realized that she no longer had a full set of armor to wear on her way out. She had always enjoyed the idea of public nudity but had never gone through with it, but now that her mind was cloudy with the erotic scents and sensations the Minotaur had left her with, she was more than willing to just walk into town and let the whole world see her ravaged pussy. She had briefly thought about properly reattaching her chest armor in place but decided instead to remove it all; she was already showing the everyone most of her body so she may as well let them see everything.

She slowly made her way across Messara as she walked Northwards towards civilization. When she arrived in Heraklion she received quite a few strange glances. It wasn't every day that the people of Octopus Bay saw a misthios stumble through their streets drunk off the extreme pleasure of the Minotaur, she thought. Kassandra couldn't help but simply grin back at them; she was more than content with how her encounter with the Minotaur had gone. She boarded the Adrestia once again and was greeted by Barnabas.

"This went well, I assume." he said, even though the answer was already quite clear.

"Oh yes, it went _very_ well." she responded with a laugh as she tossed the metal sphere to Barnabas.


	5. The Watchful Eye of the Cyclops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra needs a little help with her final encounter with a mythical beast.

Kassandra's search for the final mythical beast had led her to the Port of Kreusis in Boeotia, in the shadow of Mount Helikon. She had been staying in the town's largest tavern for several days now, paying coin to anyone that could help her find the location of the Cyclops. Most of the people to approach her had been of little to no help but a young misthios by the name of Phylas had caught her attention. He swore to her that he knew where to find it and even the secret to defeating it.

She hadn't trusted Phylas at first, but there was something about him that convinced her to take a chance. Maybe it was the confidence with which he spoke? Or how he didn't seem concerned with the monetary reward? His good looks certainly helped but Kassandra was able to control herself better to not give it to just a pretty smile.

Perhaps it was his pretty smile, though, that convinced her to let him come along. 'You'll need me as a guide' he told her. She tried to explain that she knew her way around Greece well enough that she didn't need a guide but he was insistent that she would want him at her back when it came time to face the Cyclops. She eventually allowed him to come along, figuring that if nothing else she wouldn't mind having some company while she traveled for once.

The pair chartered a small boat to take them to the Isle of Thisvi. The Forgotten Isle was not quite as forgotten as the name might have you believe, but everything Kassandra had heard about it made her understand why it was forgotten: the island had no plant or animal life, was essentially uninhabitable, and ended up being little more than an obstacle for sailors to avoid.

"When we get there, you can just wait outside." Kassandra told Phylas. She didn't particularly want him there when it came time to deal with the Cyclops.

"From what I've heard, you'll want me there. Trying to take on the Cyclops by yourself is foolish." He insisted.

"Just focus on steering the boat." she said with a sigh. Kassandra wasn't very interested in arguing the point too much. She figured that when they first saw it the younger inexperienced misthios would turn tail and flee. 

It didn't take them long to reach Thisvi. They had set out at sunrise and arrived with still a few hours of sunlight remaining in the day. The island really was as barren as Kassandra had heard; hardly any plant life clung to the black volcanic rock and there wasn't a single animal in sight. The only signs that any living creatures had been here were the very old ruins that lead to a cave and the smashed remnants of a ship.

"There is one thing I didn't tell you about. It... might be a bit of a problem." Phylas admitted as he tied up their small boat to a shard of the destroyed ship on the shore.

"What?" Kassandra's displeasure was immediately evident in her pointed retort.

"Well... the cave up there" Phylas gestured to the top of the ancient stairway "doesn't lead anywhere. Many people have tried to find a way deeper inside but it doesn't seem to have any hidden doors."

Kassandra let out a sigh but she had already encountered several locked doors on this journey and assumed that anyone before her just didn't have the proper key. Luckily, she had acquired the circular key from a dusty old antiques vendor back in Athens. She didn't ask how the old man had come to be in possession of it, she had just bought it as soon as she saw it. She knew that there would be no reason for a strange old man to make a counterfeit key. The majority of people didn't know what the discs did much less how important they were.

Kassandra led the way up the crumbling stairs and into the small stone hallway that had been carved into the side of this island long ago. Phylas followed behind and struck up a torch. The hallway ended almost as fast at it started. There was a chest and some old jars at the end but they had all been looted by the numerous adventurers that had come before. Kassandra's eyes darted around the structures as she looked for the circular lock that she assumed was sealing this place.

"You should have mentioned this _before_ we got on the boat." Kassandra said without even looking at Phylas. "And you're sure there's nothing else on the island? No other ruins?"

"This is the only one-" he was interrupted as he took a step forward when the floor beneath their feet began to shake and eventually crumbled and collapsed. The two hurtled down a deep, smooth shaft and eventually splashed down in a pool of water. Kassandra burst up out of the water and swam over to a ledge and pulled herself up. Phylas was soon to follow, although he had clearly been more disoriented by the fall.

"This uh... this hasn't happened before." Phylas groaned as he pulled himself out of the water.

Kassandra ignored the comment and began to explore the new hallway they found themselves in. The ruins were beginning to look familiar now. The easily recognizable carved stone that could be found across Greece gave way to the strange, smooth stone that could only be found near the arenas in which she had faced the mythical beasts.

Phylas followed behind Kassandra and struggled to light another torch, but soon realized that they didn't need a torch anymore. At the end of the hallway stood another locked door, this one surrounded by candles that seemed to be held alit by some supernatural force. How could this many candles be left alone for this long not burn out? Phylas was going to raise the question to Kassandra but when he looked at her, she had already approached a circular indentation in one wall and had pulled a similarly sized circular disc from her bag.

"What are you-" Before he could finish his question, she placed the disc into the slot in the wall and the ruins were soon filled with the sounds of ancient stone machinery grinding as they awoke from a very long slumber.

"This is your last chance. I'd really recommend you stay out here." Kassandra faced Phylas as the door behind her slowly slid open.

"I've already come this far, I-" He had placed a hand on the hilt of his sword and did his best to look brave but she cut him off with a sigh.

"Fine. Just follow my lead." Kassandra turned and entered the now-open door. The door began to slide back into place but Phylas hurried his way through before it was able to lock him out.

The chamber they entered into was much more cave-like than the other mythical creatures' lairs. The room seemed to be mostly naturally formed rather than carved out of the island by hand. A few stalagmites and stalactites dotted the floor and the high ceiling of the chamber. As they looked up towards the ceiling, there were a few cracks that were just large enough to let in sunlight so that the chamber wasn't completely dark.

In the middle of the chamber was what they had come all this way to see. The mighty Cyclops laid out on the floor, spread-eagle, snoring loudly. It was much larger than any of the other mythical creatures Kassandra had encountered and was even larger than any non-mythical creature she had ever seen. She slowly took a few steps towards it, careful not to get too close, but also trying to think of a way to wake up the beast. When she was just a few steps away from the Cyclop's large left hand, the beast began to stir. It let out a snort and began to sit upright and eventually climbed up to its feet. The beast was taller than both Kassandra and Phylas if the two stood on each others shoulders. Her eyes moved up and down the beast and settled for a moment between its legs. Although it wore a ragged loincloth, its massive cock was far too large to be covered by the simple cloth. The beast's member was thicker than Kassandra's thigh and she soon realized a flaw in her plan: She couldn't handle such a monstrous cock inside of her. She was going to need a new plan.

It blinked its single, large eye at them and let out a groan, the beast clearly still groggy from its slumber. Kassandra and Phylas were both frozen in place, unsure of how to proceed. Phylas had claimed to have a plan but it seemed that even if he did, he was too scared of what he was now faced with to try and enact it.

The Cyclops pointed a finger on each hand at the two, then moved to touch its fingers together. Kassandra and Phylas looked at each other, confused. The beast did the motion again but this time grunted with each motion as it tried to encourage the two of them to do... something.

"We don't understand!" Phylas shouted at it. They had no way of knowing if it understood the words but it at least could recognize their body language and made new motions at them. This time it formed a circle with one hand and thrust a finger from its other hand in and out of the hole.

"Does it mean... what I think it means?" Phylas whispered to Kassandra. She didn't immediately answer the man and instead was already undoing the various belts, buckles, and straps that held her weapons and armor on. She looked over at Phylas and encouraged him to do the same.

"What was it you said you had heard about it? That it likes to watch?" she said. "I guess it is good that I brought you along, then." Phylas was distracted briefly when the woman pulled off her chestpiece and revealed her round, supple breasts that were each topped with a puffy nipple at their peaks. He suddenly remembered her earlier comment and followed her lead, his armor soon in a pile on the ground next to hers. The Cyclops let out a groan, that Kassandra interpreted as one of approval, and sat down on the floor of the chamber.

"Well, I guess we should just get to it." She said. She inspected Phylas's body for a moment and was surprised by how impressive she found him to be. His muscles were well-toned, his body was lightly tanned, and his half-erect cock was already at a length she considered to be above average for most men she spent any nights with. She ended her inspection with a grin, showing him that she approved of his physique.

Kassandra was the first to move and got down on her knees, taking the tip of Phylas's cock into her mouth. He let out a small gasp, the sudden pleasure a bit of a surprise to him. She stroked the shaft of the cock carefully as it slowly hardened to become fully erect and gently massaged his balls with her other hand. Phylas let out a small moan and glanced at the Cyclops who had begun to fondle its own massive member and rotund testicles.

Kassandra gave his cock a few more strokes and spat on it one last time then glanced up to Phylas and whispered to him. "You better be good at this. If we don't put on a good show for it, it might just tears us apart." She gave his balls one last squeeze, seemingly as a physical warning to go with her verbal one, and then reclined back on the ground, spread her legs, and rubbed her pussy.

"Oooh, my pussy is so wet for you Phylas. I need you to come fuck me, nice and rough." Kassandra projected her voice out, hoping that the Cyclops both heard her words and understood what she meant.

"Get ready Kassandra, I'm going to... to fuck you so hard you'll be wetter than Poseidon's beard." Phylas clearly didn't have much practice with dirty talk as he stumbled his way through the thought. He quickly moved on top of her and used one hand to guide his cock into her waiting hole. She let out an exaggerated moan as soon as the tip of his dick even grazed her lips and he matched her with a less exaggerated moan when he thrust his full length into her. He began to move in and out of Kassandra, slowly increasing his pace. Every few thrusts he glanced over at the Cyclops who had begun stroking its fully erect shaft now.

"Kassandra, you feel amazing... better than Aphrodite herself." He let out between groans. The Cyclops also began to grunt as it seemed to enjoy the show. Kassandra lightly pushed on Phylas's chest, a silent signal that she wanted to move to a new position. He withdrew his cock from her and let out a sigh of relief; he knew that if he had been in her much longer he might have blown his load too soon.

Kassandra moved closer to the Cyclops and got down on her hands and knees. She reached one hand back and spread her ass apart some. "Come Phylas, fill me up with your mighty member. I need you inside of me!" she said, her voice once again almost comically theatrical. Phylas got up behind her and pressed his cock against her tight ass hole and managed to squeeze it into her. Kassandra yelped in a mix of surprise and pain.

"Wrong hole, _malakas_." She forcefully whispered at him.

"I'm sorry, I can-"

"Fuck it, you're already in, just keep going." She interrupted him, through gritted teeth. She did enjoy anal quite a bit but usually she was prepared beforehand and wasn't take by surprise like this.

With Phylas's first thrust into Kassandra's ass she let out an incredibly loud moan and was soon joined by a series of loud grunts from the Cyclops. She grasped at one of her breasts and fondled the stiff nipple in her fingers as she continued moaning, somehow getting louder each time.

"Phylas, you're going to make me cum, this feels amazing!" she shouted. She expected a reply from Phylas but instead she only heard him burst out into moans that sounded much realer than her own. After only a few more thrusts, Phylas pulled his cock out of her and she felt his hot cum blast out onto her back. She turned around and looked at Phylas who had leaned back and now sat on the ground, one hand grasping his cock. 

"Kassandra, you're amazing, really. I've never been with anyone who felt as good as you do." He let out between small gasps and moans.

"No we're not-" she glanced back at the Cyclops and then back to Phylas. "We need to keep going, it isn't done yet." she whispered hurriedly at him. Phylas just shook his head, the young man clearly already spent.

Before Kassandra could say anything else though, she felt the Cyclop's large hands grab onto her and pull her close to it. She tried to turn her head to look at the beast and was greeted with the sight of the monster extending its tongue towards her. _Am I really going to be eaten by this beast? After some mediocre sex? It can't end like this_ , she thought. It seemed the Cyclops wasn't hungry for Kassandra though as it licked its tongue against her back, apparently hungry for Phylas's cum. Once the beast was satisfied that it had licked up every last drop, it set Kassandra back down on the ground and let out a contented moan.

Kassandra moved back next to Phylas and the two of them stared up at the Cyclops. Its single large, glowing eyed stared back at them. It still had one hand gently fondling its cock and the pause in action elicited a grunt from the beast. Kassandra interpreted it to mean that whether they wanted to or not, they were not done entertaining the beast. She glanced over at Phylas and saw that his cock had already deflated to nearly half the length it had been previously. She let out a sigh as she realized that she was on her own for the rest of this.

Kassandra took a step towards the Cyclops and got down on the ground again and spread her legs to show her pussy to it. She began massaging herself, her hand tracing her lips and gently rubbing her clit. After the Cyclops let out an approving grunt she pushed two of her fingers inside and let out a moan. She quickly curled her fingers around to hit her favorite spot, one that Phylas was unable to reach with his cock, and let out a much louder and much more legitimate moan. She used her other hand to play with her nipples, enjoying the simple motions of pinching and pulling at the small, pointed peaks.

The Cyclops also seemed to be enjoying her show now. She was able to clearly see just how much it liked what it saw as some large globs of pre-cum dripped off the tip of the Cyclop's cock and onto the ground. Even from the small distance away, she was able to smell it and... she actually rather enjoyed it. It had a strong and erotic scent that filled the whole chamber.

Kassandra let out another moan, this time hoping that if she faked an orgasm then the Cyclops might also cum. Unfortunately, her plan didn't work out as the creature just let out a few more grunts.

"Phylas! Give me my spear!" she whispered back to Phylas. He shook his head for a moment, clearly in a post-coital haze and quickly fumbled at the spear and tossed it over to her. Kassandra grasped the handle of the spear and rubbed the smooth, silver pommel of it against her wet pussy. During her travels, the mysterious forge beneath Andros had been able to use the strange artifact fragments she took from cultists and reformed the spear from the broken tip that it had once been to a more crafted looking, and more comfortable to wield, dagger-like spearhead. She had gotten curious at one point, and found that the rounded silver end of the handle fit well inside her and worked well enough for her when she couldn't find a partner for an evening of pleasure.

The Cyclops let out another series of grunts. It seemed to enjoy this part of her solo show much more than the initial stages of it. She pushed the spear's hilt deeper inside and let out her own pleasured groans. She realized that she wasn't going to need to fake another orgasm to entertain the Cyclops because she soon found herself on the precipice of pleasure. Her head tilted back and her legs began to quiver, her climax washing over her in waves. As her pleasure-fueled yells echoed throughout the chamber she heard a second voice join in as the Cyclops also began bellowing.

Kassandra's pussy contracted and squeezed on the spear hilt hard enough that she had trouble moving it in or out of herself despite how soaking wet she was now. Her vision began to blur as she was hit with another great wave of pleasure. She could hear the Cyclops let out another loud bellow and then felt something warm splash on to her. She moved her gaze to the Cyclops and saw that it was stroking itself furiously as large shots of semen blasted out of its cock and covered her. Copious amounts of the warm goo soon covered her almost from head to toe. The cum had the same wonderful scent that filled her nostrils as the pre-cum had earlier. This new combination of scent and slickness pushed her to climax again, extending out her already lengthy orgasm once more. Her legs tightened as her thighs involuntarily squeezed shut around her arm that held the spear in place. She let out one last guttural yell as the quaking sensation between her legs began to settle and still.

Kassandra's vision began to clear as she emerged from her intense orgasm, just in time for her to see the Cyclops meet the same fate as the Medusa, Sphinx, and Minotaur before it. It let out a long, low groan as the relief of its orgasm overcame it and soon began glowing a supernatural glow. The light soon enveloped the entirety of the massive beast. The chamber was filled with light so bright that both Kassandra and Phylas had to cover their eyes. The strange and unknown, yet familiar, voice soon let them know that they were safe to uncover their eyes.

"...Grant us the sight to watch over out legacy..." the voice's whispered echoed throughout the chamber and seemed to force all other sound to halt while it spoke. When Kassandra looked back to where the Cyclops had once been, there was another of the small metal spheres waiting for her. 

"We did it!" Phylas said as he let out a small laugh of disbelief. Kassandra shot him a glance that soon wiped the grin off his face. She didn't need to say it because it was obvious to him: _she_ did it. Kassandra stood up and picked up the sphere, the warmth of it similar to the other three she had collected.

"So uh.. what do we do with that thing?" Phylas asked as he began to dress himself once more.

" _You_ can go back home and go back to trying to be a misthios. _I_ will take this and do what I need to do with it." Kassandra answered plainly. She carefully loaded the sphere into her bag and then took out a rag to try and wipe off the Cyclop's cum.

The two of them gathered up their things and made their way back to the boat outside, mostly in silence. Phylas wasn't sure what to say to Kassandra and she didn't seem particularly interested in speaking with him anymore. The boat ride back to Kreusis was similarly quiet. Although Phylas did try to strike up conversation once they were entering the docks.

"You know Kassandra, I mean it when I said how good you were. It really was amazing. Perhaps we could meet up again sometime after you finish... whatever it is you're trying to do? Maybe we could spend some time together without the threat of an ancient beast watching us." He said, some laughter in his voice at the end of his offer. Kassandra let out a sigh.

"Phylas, you're a nice enough boy but this was just a job. If I'm ever back in Boeotia I might look you up for a night of fun but this may be it between us, okay?" She didn't want to disappoint the young man but knew that she had to let him off gently. She looked at the quiet disappointment on his face and sighed again.

"You should retire from being a misthios while you still can. Use that big cock of yours for something useful. Maybe with a bit of practice you could become a hetaera. I know not many men do it but I think you'd be good at it."

Well then... I suppose that means this is where we part ways." He did his best to hide the disappointment on his face but Kassandra could still see it around his smile. The two hopped off the boat onto the pier and clasped hands one last time.

Kassandra strode away, eager to finish this journey. She knew where she needed to go and what needed to be done. She had all the tools at the ready and now just needed to go and do it. She wasn't sure what would happen afterwards, but she was always ready for surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to get out, I ended up rewriting it three times but I finally figured out how I wanted it to go and am relatively happy with the result!!


End file.
